


A Wolf in Distress

by CrystalColden



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalColden/pseuds/CrystalColden
Summary: Ventus was normal once before he was marked by a strange wolf. Now he is forced to be a wolf and can't summon his keyblade, can Ventus with help from Terra and Aqua find a way to reverse this curse?
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	A Wolf in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Pika-pika  
> Hi, this is not my first story; but this is the first one I am uploading online. If there are problems in this story, info me and I can try to fix it.

For the past couple of days, the Land of Departure had a strange creature wandering around the world. The creature was not seen by two of the wielders, Terra and Aqua, but seen to show itself to the youngest wielder; known as Ventus, but liked others to call him Ven.

It was a normal night as Ventus was laying in the grass stargazing as it always helped him if he was having problems getting sleep. That is until the creature approached him, it revealed itself to be a wolf with grey fur and golden yellow eyes staring at the innocent boy. The moments went by slowly as the wolf walked up and lay by Ventus as the boy slept. Suddenly, Ventus felt a small bit of pain before awakening to see the wolf had placed a paw on his hand, it's claws starting to dig into his flesh as Ventus summoned his WayWard Wind keyblade and got himself away from the wolf as it ran back into the dark.

Ventus then looked at his hand and saw three claws marks bleeding, but strangely was causing no pain. He quickly ran back to the castle he called home holding his bleeding hand with the other trying to stop the bleeding before his friends saw it. However, something stopped him in his tracks as he heard the wolf howl as if calling Ventus to join him in the dark. Unknown to him, he found himself on his knees as the pain was catching up with him.

One of his friends, Aqua, was heading towards the front door, after seeing that Ventus was outside, and started to head out the door only to see her friend in some kind of pain. She raced to him and saw the bloody hand before asking if he was alright. Ventus, at first, didn't respond before letting Aqua view the cuts. She carries the boy back to his room and grabs the first aid kit to help stop the bleeding. She places him gently on his bed and began treating Ventus's hand as Ventus drifted to a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by the cuts as Aqua tucked him in and wished him goodnight before leaving, closing the door in the process.

The next morning had Aqua waking up first as she went to check on Ventus and saw he was still sleeping peacefully before seeing Terra heading in her direction. Terra knew by the look on her face that something happened last night and asked why she was worried. Aqua was silent before slowly opening the door to Ventus's room and telling Terra to join her inside. The older teen did what she told him to do and noticed the bandaged hand of someone he saw as a younger brother. The bandages had three blobs of red showing how bad the cuts were. Aqua went to replace the bandages and to show Terra the cuts. As she went to treat the cuts once more, the boy started moving slightly as he opened his eyes, which had a hint of a glass like look, as he went to stare at his friends.

"Ven, how are you doing?" Aqua asked as the boy moaned and quickly responded. "I don't know Aqua, I felt dizzy all of a sudden last night." Aqua placed a hand on Ventus's head, he didn't show the signs of a fever, so what was causing this? "Ven, you don't seem to be burning up, maybe you are just reacting to the cuts you got earlier. Do you know what caused the cuts?" Ventus gave a look of confusion as he went to respond. "It was some kind of grey wolf, I thought it was a harmless creature just wanting to look at the stars peacefully. It then placed a paw on my hand and sent it's claws into my hand, everything after that moment is a blur." Aqua went back to treating the cuts and asked Terra to search for the wolf that did this and Terra went straight out to begin searching.  
Once noon appeared, Terra claimed to have not found the wolf and questioned if what harmed their friend was a wolf. Aqua was preparing lunch as Ventus was recovering some more sleep, thinking the dizzy spell was due to not getting enough sleep last night. Unknown to the friends, the wolf was real and did something to Ventus as a paw shaped sigil appeared on the palm of Ventus's hand.

Once Ventus awoke again, he was still dizzy, but it wasn't as bad as before and the cuts stopped causing problems for the boy. He debated if he should get out of bed and join his friends for a relaxing evening when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Ventus said as Aqua entered carrying a tray with the lunch she had made earlier. "Hello Ven, how are you feeling?" "Still a little dizzy, but the nap definitely helped reduce it. At least I don't feel any pain from my hand anymore." "That's good to hear Ven, now it's time for you to get some lunch." Ventus slowly began to sit up as the tray was placed on his lap. Aqua left soon after so Ventus can eat in peace and after an hour, he was finished and almost full of energy. Aqua noticed this as she went back to collect the tray as Ventus asked if he could join her.

Aqua seems to agree and makes Ventus promise if anything happens to inform them as soon as possible. Ventus agreed to the promise and happily got out of bed and joined Aqua to the main hallway where Terra was waiting. "Ven, are you feeling better after that nap?" "Terra, I'm not completely well, but I am well enough to join you two. There shouldn't be anything to worry about." The three friends spent the rest of the day inside the castle, just in case the wolf was still lingering around and wanting more.

Once the day turned to night, Ventus headed for his room to turn in for the night as Terra and Aqua said their goodnight and a few minutes later, they too went to turn in. Before Aqua went to her room, she went to check on Ventus to see if he had started to drift off to sleep. The door was opened slightly, which didn't unsettle Aqua until she saw her friend starting to have problems in his sleep. Before she could react, the paw shaped sigil showed itself as Ventus was clearly not liking what this symbol was doing to him. Aqua called for Terra as she went to examine the sigil by carefully holding the hand in hers.

Once Terra got to Ventus's room, the hand that was in Aqua's hand was growing fur, the same golden yellow color as his hair. This startled the pair as they started to try and wake Ventus; only despite being in pain, Ventus would not awake. The fur then started to grow all over the young teen's body as a wolf's howl can only be heard quietly as if calling for Ventus specifically. Eventually, the boy did start to move again, this time raising the hand as it turned into a paw with the others following right behind it as Ventus was now producing tears in agony. Aqua shakes the boy slightly in an attempt to wake him up. This time it worked as Ventus opened his eyes clearly showing that he was clearly in pain. He wanted to speak but felt pain in his mouth as fangs were growing. He might have been awake, however due to the transformation he was suffering from, Ventus had no way of reacting to Aqua and Terra's questions.

That's when the worst of the transformation began as Ventus was able to turn himself over as his face turned into a long and slightly snout at the end. The boy was forced to shut his eyes shut as his whole body was aching. After several minutes, the pain stopped and Ventus collapsed on the bed before feeling a gentle hand on his back. Aqua and Terra had looks of horror as they had to witness their best friend transforming into a golden yellow fur colored wolf as Aqua began stroking the beast's back hoping he would reawaken soon. Moments later, the wolf opened its blue eyes, looking more like glass this time, and turned its head to look at the two wielders.

The wolf whimpers as it feared what his friends would say as he dropped his ears and looked at his newly formed paws. "Ven, everything is going to be fine. We will find a way to reverse this. This means the wolf that got you must have been some kind of werewolf. Is all this making sense to you Ven?" Aqua says as she lifts the wolf's muzzle so it was looking at her and Terra. Once the wolf knew everything was going to be fine, he showed a small smile and barked happily at his two best friends. Terra went to stroke the young wolf's head full of hair as the creature was wagging his tail.


End file.
